My First Year
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: "Look at this!" a Slytherin yelled at everyone, I turned so I could see. But I wish now that I didn't, the picture moved to show a small girl with her mother at their country home holding hands. What was under the picture made me scream in horror.
1. What came first, the owl or the letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, only Rhea so far.

What comes first, the owl or the letter?

Rhea's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, the rays softly hitting my eyelids. The first thing I noticed was a soft cooing sound coming from somewhere near me. I slowly sat up and looked around my relatively small room, than I saw it. A large purely while owl with amber colored eyes is sitting on my dresser looking at me with something like mild amusement. I stood up slowly, trying not to startle it in case it tried to attack me. I know the owl probably won't, but try waking up to see an owl on your dresser and tell me how that would be a calming situation.

When it saw me moving it snapped its head towards me, making me jump about ten feet into the air, stupid owl. Then it began to flap its' wings! Oh sweet nectar this isn't good. Just then it settled down enough for me to realize there was something strapped to its' leg.

"Good owl, good pretty owl." I cooed over and over again as I slowly walked towards the beautiful and strangely intimidating creature, wait didn't I read somewhere they aren't herbivores? Oh well, too late now. The owl looked at me as if I was crazy as I talked to it, well I don't care ya dumb bird! You're the one who found their way into _my_ bedroom, not the other way around! Oh dear lord, I'm going insane. I snatched the letter from the owl's leg as quickly as I could and decided to book it over to my bed in case it decided it wanted to eat me.

I wonder what the letters about, who sends a letter attached to an owl. Not normal people, that's for sure. Dang this letter is loud, it crinkles when I touch it. I stole a quick glance at the owl still perched on my dresser, it's staring at me as if I'm a nut case. But I'll leave that for you to decide.

"Ok, I'll read it out loud." I informed the strange owl with a defeated sigh.

"Dear Miss Griffin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I began, I need to stop though, witch craft? Wizardry? Those things were pretend, things that were told to dreamers much like myself to lift their spirits and make them believe in things larger than their own capabilities. There's no way this could be true, but being me I want to read more. "Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress." And just as the letter said there are lists telling me what I need for school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl, cat, or toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

There's so much information here that I don't understand so I decided to do what every child has done since the dawn of time!

"MOM!" She was in my room in a matter of seconds, that is a new record. Where did I put the record books…oh wait, school gotta remember that first.

"Sweetie you scared me, I thought something was…." She trailed off when she saw the owl still perching on my dresser, if that thing tries to poop on my clothes he's gonna get it.

"Mom, can you make sure thing doesn't poop?" I asked her, she gave me a small smile that I always seemed to coax out of her.

Well, I'm sitting with my mom right now and she told me everything! Yay, did I mention that she's a witch and she never told me? Nope, oh well then, as it turns out the owl on my dresser belongs to the school and that's the only way they communicate. Ha, ha, I wonder how people feel when an owl delivers their letter and they get their car pooped on. Hmmm, questions to ponder upon when sleep doesn't come at night.

"I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to protect you, there was a war not long ago, a terrible war. So many were killed…." She trailed off, ya she told me about the war. Turns out that a lot of people were killed, but not in the ways I know of. By a curse, my mother told me not to speak of it though. It was forbidden and unforgivable to recite one of the curses. Apparently there are three, all of which my mother has had the displeasure of seeing.

"Why did you protect me if the war is over?" I asked her, she looked at me and gave me a tight smile which meant she didn't want to talk about it, or she was going to try and lie.

"There have been rumors spreading around about the dark witches and wizards that followed…..the dark lord, some think…." She was interrupted by a girl coming into the kitchen, I can honestly say she is a complete stranger to me.

"Don't tell her these things Sophie, it's too much to take in for her. The wracksperts are already clouding her vision." The petite blonde said as she removed a pair of strange glasses from her eyes. Wow, she seemed…..weird, that's the nicest thing I can say.

"Yes I know Luna, it's just that I want her to understand everything before she goes." My mother said quietly as she stood up and hugged the strange girl. Me? Where am I going? The school maybe, but that was still a while away. The girl turned towards me and smiled with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hello Rhea," Luna began, she looked as if she was going to say more and I know I don't want to interrupt, "You probably don't remember me, but I'm your god-mother." She said with a large smile, this girl was my god-mother? Her smile faded as if she saw my thoughts,

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." I replied carefully, she was from the Wizard World and I don't want to get on her bad side.

"It's alright." She said in a breathy tone, her voice was calming in a way. She looked sideways at the clock and sighed, "Well I must be getting back to Hogwarts now, they won't be happy if I'm late. Again." She finished with a wink, I gave her a small smile. My god-mother was strange, just than she pulled out her wand said a small incantation and a broom appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow." I whispered, my mom sent me a look saying, you-act-as-if-you've-never-seen-one-before, but she seemed to realize why I didn't recognize a broom magically flying into a girls hands.

"Goodbye Rhea, I can't wait until we meet again." The way she said it reminded me of a movie where the bad-guy would say 'until we meet again' to the hero, but this seemed more like a promise than a threat.

It's been a few weeks since my first encounter with Luna, she doesn't come by often but when she does she stays for a few hours. As it turns out she was given a job as a teacher at Hogwarts, she's teaching Astronomy. I can't help but smile at that, it's the only class I'm looking forward to taking. The others seem like something only those raised in the Wizarding World would understand, and if you haven't been paying attention I'm not one of them.

It's almost time for me to go to Hogwarts and my mother seems more worried than usual, Luna tells me not to worry about it but I can't do that. Every day I hear her murmuring to herself over and over again as if something is going to happen and she wants to stop it.

"Honey." My mom called me, waking me from my thoughts. I walked into the kitchen where she sat looking down at the lake that was right outside our door.

"Yes mom?" I asked her, she gave me a small smile. But I noticed her looking out the window every few seconds, what's wrong with her?

"Do you have any questions?" she asked me, I nodded.

"We still have time though, I'll ask you later when…." She interrupted me though, her face was worn. I can tell she' s tired, she's been up at night lately yet again muttering to herself as she walks around the house when she thinks I'm sleeping.

"No sweetie, today when Luna comes to take you shopping you're going to go to her house for a while. Luna is going to care for you, I have things I need to do. But I will see you soon, even if I just write a letter you'll hear from me." She said quietly, I know she's trying to calm me down but I can't help but be scared. I love Luna, I actually call her Aunt Luna now but I don't want to leave my mother when she's in this state all alone.

"But what about the train, you promised you'd take me." I said quietly, my voice sounded like I'm near tears, which I am.

"Honey, I'm sorry but things happen and I need to do some things." She said in the same tone as me. "Now onto the questions, what do you want to know?" she asked me putting on a fake smile in an attempt to make me happier. I walked closer to her and sat down in her lap,

"Harry Potter." Was all I said, I felt my mother relax slightly. These were some of the easiest questions to answer for her.

"He was in my year, he was misunderstood in many ways. His parents were killed by Voldemort when he was only one." She began, my mother has always been amazing at story telling this is something I will miss when I'm gone. "After words he was sent into the muggle world to live with his mother's sister and her family. They were dreaded people, they used Harry, treated him like he was their slave." I could tell how this part of the story angered her, her hands were shaking slightly but she hid it by brushing my hair back.

"Didn't he escape them?" I asked her, she didn't answer instead she continued with the story.

"When he went to Hogwarts his first year he was a legend, everyone wanted him as their friend. But some wanted him as an ally in a way, one being Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy family is a dangerous one, they were at Voldemort's right hand. They still are not a trusted family at all. Anyway, Voldemort was rumored to be rising again, but none of us at Hogwarts took it to heart. We were kids, what would Voldemort want with us? Apparently he wanted us dead, all those who weren't pure bloods he wanted dead." I stopped her there with a small question that's been nagging at me for a while now.

"What's a pureblood?" I asked, she looked down at me with a sad smile,

"A pureblood is someone who is born from a witch and a wizard with no muggle ancestors. A half-blood is someone like you, born from a witch or wizard and a muggle. And then what the purebloods call mud-bloods are those who are born from two muggles. But being called a mud-blood is a nasty insult."

"That's rude, why would anyone classify themselves according to their blood?" I asked my mother, you'd have to be a horrible person in order to do that to others.

"The Malfoy family still speaks like that." She said quietly as she looked at the lake again,

"Mom, what are you?" I asked her quietly, she turned and smiled at me.

"I'm a pureblood, my mom was a witch and my father was a wizard. But I don't share the same views as most, most of my friends weren't purebloods. After you were born my parents didn't want anything to do with me, they said I disgraced them by being with a muggle rather than a wizard." She stated sadly, poor mom, man I never want to meet my grandparents they sound horrible.

"Why did you do it then? Why didn't you just marry a wizard?" I asked her, I hope there's a good reason.

"I was going to marry a wizard named Lucas Masters but he died during the war. The killing curse was cast upon him, my life was destroyed after he was gone. But my parents didn't care, instead they began to push wizards at me for me to marry all of which I turned down." I nodded, my father died soon after I was born, a car accident. Just than Luna walked into the house,

"Hello?" she said in her dream like voice, can't help but laugh at her, she reminded me of someone who lived their lives in a dream, we're alike in so many ways.

"We're in here Aunt Luna!" I decided to yell as I wave my arms like a lunatic. She gave a small laugh and gave me a hug as well as my mother.

"Well, you two must be going now." My mom said quietly as she gave me a bone-crushing hug, dang for someone who doesn't seem to do much she's strong!

"I'll watch after her." Aunt Luna said as my mother was observing me, if it's possible she looked more nervous than she looked ten minutes ago.

"Yes I know." She said after a moment, have I ever mentioned I hate not knowing things? I know they're hiding something from me, I can't help but think it has something to do with what my mother told me a few weeks ago about the dark lord's followers.

"Bye mom." I said as I gave her a huge hug, she gave a small laugh but returned it ten-fold. I know I should be crying but she promised I'd see her soon. I looked out the window to see an owl flying straight towards us, but it didn't stop like they usually did, no, it's still flying. Where does this thing think it's going to land? Spoke to soon, geese! It's on my head,

"MOM!" I yelled, she turned towards me with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but crack up at this, it was funny but not if this thing decided to go to the bathroom on my head!

"Come here." She instructed me, I decided to move slowly. The owl on my dresser was bad enough, now I have one on my head? By the time I get to that school I'm going to have an owl phobia.

"Hey Nyx." My mother greeted the owl, it happily jumped off my head and onto her shoulder, thank goodness! "Rhea, this is my owl Nyx." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, man my mom loves Greek mythology. First Rhea and now Nyx I wonder if she'll get a fish and name him Poseidon.

"Hi Nyx nice to meet you." I said in a kind tone, "If you don't poop on any of my possessions we'll get along fine." I said quietly, my mother and Luna couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?" I demanded, I'm only eleven what do you want me to say, 'Nyx please don't soil my clothing with your….. I don't even know what would finish that sentence!

"It's time for you to go honey." My mom said as loud as she could through her laughs. Aunt Luna nodded and gripped my hand, I pulled her with me. If I'm leaving I'm going to give my mother another hug, with my Aunt Luna. As our group hug went on Nyx made my head her new hang-out and made a point to mess with my hair. I think she even tried to eat it!

As we left I noticed my mom pulled out her wand and whispered something to it, a dull light lit the top of it, she said something else to it and the light grew brighter until it covered the house. By the time the light began to fade Luna and I were already in the sky on her broom flying away from my home. I want to know what's going on, and I will find a way no matter what it takes.


	2. New friends and a possible enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, only Rhea and any other characters I make.

**I meet some new friends and a possible enemy**

**Rhea's POV**

Aunt Luna and I are walking down Diagon Alley together in search of my supplies for the strangest school I've ever heard of, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. There are so many shops on this ally, I don't think I'll ever be able to maneuver myself around alone if I ever have to. There's so much to see here, I couldn't help but stare open mouthed at most of the buildings. Aunt Luna is pulling me down towards a large building which, as I have been informed, is Gringotts Wizard Bank.

"Now don't be surprised when you see the clerks." She said quietly to me, why would I be surprised? In return I decided it safest to just nod in agreement. The second I walked into the bank I realized what she meant. The place was run by goblins and not nice ones by the way they looked. I quickly grabbed Luna's hand, there was no way in France I was going to talk to them, they were just…..just weird!

She smiled down at me caringly and patted my head. I couldn't help but see how pretty she was. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony-tale that reached her waist with a silver headband, her face looked relaxed with a small smile on her lips, and her eyes were a pretty grey color that always seemed joyful. She had told me that she wasn't very popular at Hogwarts, until she met Harry Potter. They became friends but she apparently kept to herself, only letting few others in. Many apparently thought she was strange, but I think she's imaginative and wonderful in every way, she is the best aunt anyone could hope for.

"Hello." She said kindly to the clerk who regarded her with a small nod. "Vault 2457." Was all she said, the goblin looked at me for a moment, I know what he is seeing, a small girl clinging to her aunt as if she was the only thing holding her to this world. But in my defense I'm new to this Wizarding world and I was not told that I would be meeting goblins on this trip.

"Does she have her key?" he asked Luna, she turned towards me,

"Give him your key." She said softly. I don't have a key, what key do they want? Luna motioned towards my neck, my hand flew up to it in response and landed on my necklace. It was in the shape of a key, I've had it since I was little. My mother told me that if I kept the key around my neck there was less of a chance that I would lose it.

"Oh." Man, they can make you feel like dirt here. The goblin was looking at me as if I was no more than a child that couldn't count to three. I unclasped the necklace from my neck and handed it over to the goblin.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I was wearing the key." I said in a strong but not arrogant tone. I wish I could scream 'Hey, I'm new to this give me a break!' at the top of my lungs but that would be rude, but I don't think Aunt Luna would care if I did.

The goblin nodded and turned away from us, he motioned for us to follow him, and after a short ride we were at the vault, yay! As he put my key in I can't help but wonder why I was given a key to a vault shortly after I turned four. When the door finally opened I couldn't help the gasp that came from my lips, this vault is filled with gold pieces!

"What….huh….how?" I finally got out as I stared at the large amount of money, I heard Luna laugh from behind me, I don't see what's so funny. This is a ton of money! I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm rich!

"Most of this is from your grandparents. They wanted a way to apologize to your mother for the way they acted when she was younger." She said with a distant look in her eyes, my grandparents gave me this? But the way mom made them seem, they sounded horrible. Unless this was a bribe, an attempt to make her forgive them.

"Was this a bribe?" I let it slip, man I'm gonna regret this at some point. Luna gave me a look, she was probably wondering how I knew this all. But she did nod slightly,

"Take as much as you want." I'm practically jumping up and down now, there is so much here! So, as I filled my pockets and the large bag Luna gave me I almost didn't notice the boy at the vault behind me staring at my me while I'm doing the 'oh my gosh' dance. Luna followed my gaze to the boy with blonde almost white hair staring at us as if we're insane. Now we were all looking, even the goblin was staring at the boy as he talked to a man with the same hair.

The man looked over at us again, and began to walk over, what the heck did he want?

"Luna." He greeted shortly, Luna grabbed my arm and hauled me behind her as if she was protecting me from him. Oh no, please tell me she isn't trying to protect me from him.

"Hello Draco." She greeted, I noticed that her voice had a slight edge to it; she never talks to anyone like that. Her voice is always soothing, never threatening but Draco seems to bring out the worst in her. Wait, mom said there was a boy who became a…..death-eater named Draco. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"Who's this?" he asked her, his eyes are observing me, I can't help but squirm. He is making me feel like I'm under inspection. Aunt Luna roughly pulled me back farther so I was cut off from his vision completely until he tried to look around her. I saw her reaching for her wand, she can't do this, he might try to hurt her if she tries anything. I reached forward and grabbed her wand hand, making sure there's no way she can grab her wand.

"No one Malfoy." She growled at him, her voice was no longer calming but scary. I'm shaking, I can feel it. I've never been this terrified of anything before, I'm not scared of Luna, more that she'll do something to make him angry and he'll hurt her. He's the one who was a death-eater.

"She doesn't look like no one to me." He replied in a way that is making my skin crawl.

"Just stay away Malfoy," Luna warned, go Luna! Just than the boy stepped forward and smiled at me as if he knew something I don't. But thank goodness for Luna, she pushed me even further back away from the unwanted attention. Luna please stop, you're going to get hurt! I want to scream it to the heavens, please don't let her get hurt.

"Hello." The boy said kindly, but the smirk was still in place. He is looking at me as if he wants something from me.

"Malfoy." Luna warned again, her wand is out and pointing towards the two, I grabbed her hand and forced her to look at me.

"Please don't." I begged her, her eyes are begging me to understand the situation we're in, but I do understand. I understand that we're in trouble and if we don't leave soon we're going to be in too deep to get out.

"Go finish filling your bag, then we'll go." I nodded and went back into the vault, I can hear footsteps following me but I'm trying my best to ignore them. Filling my bag is actually kind of relaxing, aside from the fact that I know someone's watching me from somewhere behind.

"So," the boy from before stated, he wants an answer but he's not going to get one. He was leaving me alone for now, I relaxed slightly and finished filling my bag, it's so soft. The bag is made of velvet, I can't help but stroke it every few minutes. I turned around,

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as the boy grinned, he was directly behind me and just scared the heck out of me!

"Hi yourself." He said in reply, Luna is still outside the vault talking to Mr. Malfoy, I don't want to call him something so formal but what else am I supposed to call him, death-eater? I don't think so.

"What was that for?" I demanded, he smirked at me rudely, dang this boy is just asking to be punched in the face.

"You didn't answer me when I asked you earlier." He stated as if I was dumb, ok this kid is gonna be punched in the mouth in a matter of seconds if he keeps this up.

"You didn't ask me a question, you just said 'so'." I stated simply, he smirked at me again, this was getting really annoying really quick. "Which means there was nothing for me to say in return." I finished, his smirk is becoming larger. This kid needs to leave now,

"Aunt Luna!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, she came through the doors looking slightly nervous but nodded, what did that noodle-head say to her? I literally ran out of the vault and gave her a hug, she laughed but I know something's wrong.

"Out of that vault now!" the goblin yelled at the boy, I smiled brightly. Maybe the goblins aren't that bad after all. The boy smirked at me when he saw my smile, by the way he's been acting he probably thinks I'm smiling for him. Oh well, he'll learn soon enough.

"It's time for us to go." Aunt Luna said to me quietly, the way she's looking at me tells me she just wants to leave now. I nodded and walked along her side, what did he say to her to make her look so tired?

"Wait!" the boy yelled from behind us, does he really want a bloody nose that bad? Luna forced me to stop though and face the boy,

"I forgot to introduce myself." He said simply, did I even ask for his name? Oh ya, when you meet people you're supposed to introduce yourself. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy." He said with a proud smile. Wait didn't my mom say the Malfoy family doesn't like half-bloods, oh goodie, wait until he finds out.

"Rhea Griffin." I stated stiffly, he didn't seem to notice though. He only smirked,

"See you on the train." He stated, wait, does he want to sit by me or something? Oh, that is not going to happen, there is no way in heck. But in response I thought it safest to just nod. He smirked again and walked off towards his father, thank goodness for that. Luna was now literally towing me away from the bank, the first place she decided upon taking me turned out to be Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After my fitting was over Luna seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, at least she wasn't stressed out about Mr. Malfoy, right now.

After visiting the magical instruments store, the cauldron shop, and many other stores I can't remember the names of we were at Ollivander's, the wand shop. After walking in the door I can actually see how many wands there are, well if you're to supply the entire magical world with wands you might want to have a large selection.

"Welcome Luna." A man said with a large smile coming from behind the large desk, he seems kind of scruffy in a way. His beard is unkempt as well as his hair. "Well, now who is this?" he asked as he looked at me with a large smile on his face, did he act like this with all the kids he saw? That seems like it would get annoying after a while.

"This is Rhea, Sophie Griffin's daughter and my god-daughter." The way she speaks of me makes me feel loved and important, she acts as if I'm incapable of angering her no matter what I do.

"Well Rhea, are you ready to find your wand?" He asked. No, I don't want a wand, I thought this is where they sold potatoes. Of course I want my wand! The man turned around and began to dig through a few boxes before pulling a few out and setting them on the counter.

"What hand do you use?" he asked as he began to shuffle through more boxes, he needs to tidy up. Seriously, most of these boxes look like they're going to topple over in a minute.

"Right." I replied shortly, why would he need to know what hand I write with? He set three boxes onto the counter and began sorting through them. He pulled out the first box and handed me the wand,

"Alder wood with a single strand of unicorn hair." Was all he said, wait a unicorn? Oh great, those are real too. I wonder if I can ride one….

I raised my wrist slightly and flicked it, and now I am covered in soft snow, I love snow.

"Perfect!" the man yelled, wow I don't even know his name. Hmmm, maybe he should ask Scorpius for manner instruction, not! That kid can make a priest want to punch him!

After the wand was purchased we were to go to the Owl Emporium to buy an owl for letter sending and such. I have no clue what I'm going to name it, maybe something from Greek mythology, ya! As I look through the large building nothing really strikes me as my new owl, one that I want to keep. Aunt Luna is talking to the one of the employees, apparently he went to Hogwarts with her.

Ok, I've walked around this entire building and I haven't seen anything I want, maybe I have developed a fear of owls. What to do what to do, there's a large selection to the left but I already went there. But there is a smaller section towards the back might as well go back and see.

There aren't very many owls back here anymore, if there were any to begin with. They're cute but not amazing, than I saw her, a beautiful dark gray owl with beautiful, warm eyes. I can hear movement behind me as I go over and stroke her head, she seems to like that.

"Wait!" a boy's voice screamed at me, what did I do now? I was just petting an owl for the sake of pizza! "Wow, that owl never lets anyone touch her. You usually have to wear protective gear just to feed her unless you want to lose a finger." He reminds me of a teacher warning students not to touch something that doesn't pose a threat at all to anyone.

"I want her Aunt Luna." She just nodded while she looked at my owl,

"What are you going to name her?" she asked, hmmm. What should I name you?

"Hestia." The Greek goddess of home and heart, her eyes are always depicted as kind and loving. Just like my owl.

"Pretty." Was her reply,

"Can I have her ride on my shoulder, I don't want to put her in a cage." I asked Aunt Luna, she nodded. Yes, Hestia doesn't have to ride in a cage. I don't know what it is about those things but they seem inhumane to me and I will not put my owl through that.

"Time to go, it was nice seeing you." She said to the boy, while we're walking out the door I spotted a boy and a man walking together, they had the same color hair and eyes. They look interesting, and as if to prove my point Luna is dragging me down the street to meet them, oh the joy. Finally after about three minutes of running down the street we reached them.

"Hello Harry." Luna greeted with a smile, wait is this Harry Potter?

"Hey Luna, who's this?" he asked looking at me, I feel more comfortable around him than I did with Draco Malfoy, he seemed to be working out the easiest ways to take me down in a fight while Harry just seemed nice.

"Hello, I'm Rhea," I greeted, dang I sound like I'm forty not eleven! "And this is Hestia." I gestured towards my little girl, she's kind of like my little baby. I'm tempted to go buy one of those bags they carry little dogs in and see if she likes it.

"Well, hello Rhea. Are you shopping for your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked, no offense Harry, but yes that is the only reason I'm here in this crazy alley, where within the day I have met a death-eater as well as his son and the famous Harry Potter. But in the idea of not showing disrespect to one of the most powerful wizards in history I just decided to nod.

"Hello Albus." Luna greeted the boy at Harry's side, he looked at the two of us and gave me a tentative smile. I returned it happily, he seemed sweet.

"Are you going to stare at Rhea all day or say something to her?" Harry asked Albus with a laugh, he was staring at me? I can feel the heat rushing to my face, I quickly busied myself with stroking Hestia's feathers. I can hear Luna and Harry stifflying laughs at the two of us, I looked over to see Albus blushing too.

"Do you want to pet her?" I asked him quietly, he looked over at me with the blush still evident on his face, it actually looked kind of cute on him. Oh. My. Gosh, what am I thinking, I've known the boy for a total of five minutes! But he nodded and came to stand beside me, when he reached for Hestia she made a soft cooing sound, she was happy with him. As the adults conversed together I stood with Albus and we stroked Hestia, she seemed to enjoy it greatly.

"Is Luna your mother?" he asked me, Luna? My mother? Nope, do we look alike? No, didn't think so,

"No, she's my godmother. She's taking care of me though for the remainder of vacation." Was all I said, I don't really know the exact reason I'm not with my mother. But I have a feeling it has to do with the dark lord Harry was said to have defeated.

"Oh, so this is your first year?" he asked, he looks kind of nervous asking me questions, how sweet! Oh my goodness what am I thinking!

"Ya, it's my first year, yours too?" I asked, I can feel myself blushing, dang what is wrong with me?

"Hm, oh, ya. My brother, this is his second year." He said with a small smile, I decided to give him one in return and he blushed again. Dang, why do we keep doing this to each other?

"Sweetie, it's time to go." Luna said from beside Harry, they're smirking at us. Why? Darn, I don't wanna go! What am I thinking?

"Don't worry, we're just going home to drop your things off. Then we're going to Harry's house for dinner so you can meet his other children." She said with a knowing smile, well she probably knows I don't want to see the other kids, I just want to spend more time with Albus. Oh goodness, what's happening to me?

"Ok, Hestia say bye!" I yelled, it's a sad attempt to redeem myself, but I need some normalcy in my life!

"Bye Rhea, Hestia. See you at dinner!" Albus seemed to be in the same situation as me. Out voices sounded around the same tone, embarrassed and slightly confused. As they walked away I could see Harry bend down and say something to Albus that is making him blush bright pink. I can't help but let out a small giggle. Of course Luna was listening, she's grinning at me like there's no tomorrow.

I don't think I have ever walked this fast before, I know what Luna's going to ask me. It's only a matter of time before she says something embarrassing, I can only hope that we'll be at her house before she does. Oh sweet relief we're here! But knowing Luna, I'm only going to have five seconds before she's going to ask.

"So," She started, "You like Albus?" she asked, I will say, I never saw Luna Lovegood as someone who would enjoy gossip. But apparently when it has to do with her goddaughter she had a reason to be concerned.

"I….I don't know, he's sweet. But I've only known him for a few minutes." I said quietly, it's true. I just met the kid, I'm not making any judgments. Luna's giving me a look that reminds me of the look you give someone who's gone completely mad!

"Rhea, you were talking for over an hour and a half!" I talked that long? It didn't seem that long, it seemed like no time at all! Goodness, what's happening to me?

"Oh my goodness." I need to sit down, what's wrong with me?

"Honey, don't be worried. You just have your first crush!" she squealed in delight, wait is this still my Aunt Luna that loves to talk about magical creatures that may or may not exist?

"When do we have to leave?" I asked her, I'm looking in a mirror right now and my hair looks like it just braved a hurricane!

"Come on sweetie." She said in her dreamlike tone again, I smiled at her happiness.

Well, after twenty minutes I was done! My dark brown hair has been straightened by a spell Aunt Luna taught me, the natural red, black, and gold highlights were more pronounced now. She did something to my eyes to make them more noticeable, she didn't use an ounce of makeup on me though. But my hazel eyes are shining brightly, just the thought of Albus brought a smile to my face. Good grief what is happening to me?

"You're lucky, you have beautiful eyes." She said quietly, "The colors blend well together, dark green, russet, brown, grey. Beautiful all around." She normally did this, even though I'd prefer to have her blonde hair and grey eyes, she seemed to want to make me feel better about myself.

"I think it's time to go." I said quietly, smiling at my reflection, I was far from beautiful, but I looked nice.

"Wait, I have something I need to show you." She said as she ran up the stairs, what was she going to get? Just then she bolted down the steps in a mad dash, she was holding something small in her hands, and now it's moving!

"I decided to get it for you as a small house-warming gift. You'll have to give her a name, but she's yours to take to Hogwarts." She's beautiful, her silver fur is shining in the dim lighting of the cottage and her eyes, oh her eyes are a beautiful silver color as she looked me over while I smiled at my pretty little kitty.

"Her name is Artemis." I said simply, her fur was like the silver glow of the moon, it just fit.

"Ah, sticking with the Greek mythology theme are we?" well ya, am I supposed to name her something unrelated Hestia and I? No, than she'll be left out!

"Of course." It's better to be safe rather than sorry; Luna has given me so much in the short time that I've known her. She handed me my little kitten, she was small enough that she could fit in both my hands without spilling over the side, and just the right size to carry in the pocket of my hoodie.

"She's been charmed, she can change her size according to how large or small you need her to be. If she's needed for protection she can grow to the size of an adult lion, if she needs to be small enough for easy transportation she'll change to her current size." I nodded, she's perfect!

"Ok, we'd better leave now or we'll be late." I nodded, after carefully putting Artemis in my pocket and having Hestia perch on my shoulder I am ready to go. Luna looked at me happily for a moment before walking out the door. I'm forced to race her because of her long strides, but when I caught up to her I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, what, she deserves it for everything she's done for me!

"Honey, we're almost there." She said simply, ok, why are my hands sweating? Oh goodness! "Calm down, your face is going red." My face, oh no, I never blush, only today! Goodness, how can boys do this to me? Luna let out a small laugh as we stood in front of a large but average looking house.

The outside was covered in an assortment of rocks, the roof was a brownish color, and there were many windows. But everything blended together nicely. As we walk up to the door I can see a small lake in the back of the house, I smiled secretly to myself, I've always loved water. Luna is knocking on the door and my stupid hands are still sweating! Goodness, what's wrong with me? I've heard of having a crush as doing strange things to you but I've never experienced it myself, and gosh it is annoying! Just than a woman with long red hair opened the door and welcomed us in.

**Dang, I wasn't expecting it to be this long! Over 4,000 words, I'll add the trip to the Potter house in the next chapter, this one was just becoming too long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, even anonymous ones!**

**~HunterofArtemis1136 ;)**eerreer


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

This is going to be a very short AN, I'm very sorry for not updating, but someone has my flash drive and I am in the process of getting it back. I will update this story along with any other ones as soon as I have it back. For more information on what happened and updates on the current status, please visit my facebook page. The name of the page is HunterofArtemis1136.

Thank you

~HunterofArtemis1136


End file.
